


Sem Esperança

by Camy22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy22/pseuds/Camy22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart assiste as imagens de Zoom derrotando Flash e começa a pensar sobre sua relação com o herói.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem Esperança

**Author's Note:**

> Fazia tempo que queria escrever algo coldflash mas, não tinha muito tempo até que uma noite eu finalmente consegui. Não ficou muito boa, no final eu já estava morrendo de sono e faz eras que não escrevo nada.  
> Originalmente publiquei essa fic no Nyah mas, agora dei uma melhoradinha e resolvi postar aqui. Acho que é a primeira fic em português coldflash aqui, então não vou me surpreender se ninguém ler, mas se você fã brasileiro estiver ai me deixe saber.

Leonard Snart estava com os olhos grudados na televisão, assim como todos os outros presos e guardas na pequena sala de recreação do presídio Iron Heights. Na tela, Flash, o herói da cidade, aparecia nas mãos de um homem, não um monstro, uma versão negra e medonha do próprio velocista escarlate que encontrava-se subjugado e humilhado por aquela criatura aterrorizante.  
Leonard não podia acreditar, Barry havia impedido um buraco negro de destruir a cidade ele não podia morrer ali.  
A transmissão foi interrompida um sinal tocou informando que era hora dos presos se recolherem. Os guardas demoraram um pouco para se mexer, atônitos com o que viram, e não só eles. No geral, quando o noticiário mostrava algum defensor da lei levando a pior um coro de alegria irradiava dos presos mas não agora. O terror que o velocista negro inspirava era quase palpável.  
Leonard também sentia mas, mais do que isso, ele temia pelo garoto.  
— Barry..  
Seus lábios se mexeram sem que percebesse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e se dirigiu a sua cela, não queria pensar nisso.  
Naquela noite Leonard não conseguiu dormi, acontece que quanto mais se tenta não pensar em algo, mas insistente o pensamento fica. Não ajudava também o fato de que na cadeia não havia muitas opções para se distrair.  
A imagem do Flash sendo segurado como se fosse uma boneca de trapo por aquela criatura não saia de sua cabeça e fazia seu peito doer. Ele queria poder rir, sentir raiva do herói, seu inimigo por princípio mas, não conseguia, porque Flash era Barry Allen e Leonad se importava com Barry.  
— Você acha que ele está vivo?  
A voz de Gary, seu companheiro de cela, o tirou de seus pensamentos, Snart não precisava perguntar sobre quem o outro estava falando.  
— Talvez, porque você se importa, não foi ele que te colocou aqui?  
O outro preso deu de ombros.  
— Eu sei, mas não é como se eu não merecesse, além do mais se fosse em Star City com o Arrow, eu poderia estar morto agora. Talvez Flash pense que eu tenho jeito, sabe? Que eu posso ser alguém melhor no futuro.  
Leonard sorriu.  
— É o que você acredita?  
— Claro porra, eu preciso acreditar nisso, se não, como eu vou sair dessa vida.  
— Excelente argumento.  
Leonard pontuou encerrando a conversa.  
Infelizmente, ele ainda não conseguia dormi, toda essa conversa com Gary o fez lembrar de uma outra, que ele havia tido com o velocista quando este veio visitá-lo na prisão.  
“Ha bondade em você Snart”  
Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz do garoto em sua cabeça. Leonard sempre se perguntou porque Barry era tão condescende com ele, mesmo que na prática ele tivesse atacado o herói de forma muito pior do que muitos dos meta humanos que ele mantinha preso no Star Labs. Talvez, estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre sempre saber da tal suposta bondade do Capitão frio.

Não que o garoto estivesse errado, ao contrário da crença popular, Snart não era um psicopata. Apesar de todas as tentativas de seu pai em transformar ele e Lisa em verdadeiras máquinas, desprovidas de empatia ou remorso, ele ainda era capaz de amar.  
Mas, Leonard havia aprendido muito cedo que você não precisava nascer um psicopata para agir como um. Bastava simplesmente fechar os olhos para os outros, deixar de vê-los como seres humanos e sim como vultos em uma nevasca, como possíveis inimigos prontos para atacar.  
Todo mundo, no fundo sabe disso, só não gosta de admitir. Todos gostam de pensar que são pessoas boas, mas isso é besteira, o bem e o mal está dentro de cada um, em uma eterna briga por território. O cidadão comum pode ate não sair por ai matando ou roubando, mas facilmente ignora o garotinho e sua irmã que aparecem sempre machucados e esfarrapados. Compram sem pensar duas vezes a história que o pai alcoólatra ensinou.  
“Eu cai jogando bola”  
“Minha irmã se machucou no treino de patins”  
Ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria que duas costelas quebradas e um olho roxo era resultado de uma queda em um jogo de futebol. Não importava, o menino era filho de um policial, problema demais por um moleque que provavelmente também tinha culpa no cartório.  
Foi assim que Leonard decidiu que ele também ia fechar os olhos para os outros, para todos, menos para Lisa, ela seria sempre e única em seu coração.  
Não foi uma decisão movida pela raiva ou pelo ressentimento para com o mundo, como um desses adolescente enfurecidos que resolvem sair atirando em uma escola porque não conseguem transar, foi pura sobrevivência. Leonard era um ladrão, era seu meio de vida, a única coia que ele sabia ser e nesse ofício ter o sangue frio era essencial.  
Capitão frio podia ser a alcunha que lhe deram quando conseguiu a arma de gelo mas ele já vinha incorporando esse alter ego ha um bom tempo. Matar não era problema, também não tinha nenhum apreço em particular pelo ato, a adrenalina de conseguir passar por um esquema de segurança teoricamente infalível era o que fazia seu sangue pulsar, mas não hesitava na hora de puxar o gatilho. Depois de tantos anos no submundo do crime ele havia aprendido que havia coisas muito piores para se fazer com alguém do que matar. Coisas que poderiam ter lhe rendido muito dinheiro se ele quisesse.  
Entretanto, Barry estava certa, havia ainda bondade nele ou escrúpulo seria a palavra melhor aplicada?  
O rosto do garoto surgiu em sua cabeça novamente, com aquele sorriso idiota e adorável, mas foi rapidamente ofuscada pela outra imagem mais recente e perturbadora. O ladrão sentiu o peito arder de novo, devia ter matado o garoto quando teve chance.  
Quando foi que Barry passou a importar tanto?  
Na primeira vez que Leonard o enfrentou, o herói esteve em sua mira, indefeso, se quisesse ele podia ter facilmente se livrado, com um golpe, daquela arma que a turminha do laboratório havia arranjado e terminado o serviço mas, algo dentro dele disse não. Depois veio a emboscada com Mick, o piromaníaco notou sua obsessão com o velocista mas, foi só quando o herói tirou a máscara e ele conheceu Barry Allen que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido, o sentimento estranho em seu peito que vibrava quando ele confrontava o Flash finalmente tomou forma.  
Barry era um garoto lindo e Leonard gostava de garotos lindos, mas em sua vida de criminoso nunca pode aproveitar muito a companhia destes. Talvez seu pênis em algum instinto primitivo soubesse que por trás de todo aquele couro vermelho se escondia um rosto adorável e inconscientemente mandava mensagens para seu cérebro para não atacar. Isso explicaria a sua fascinação e hesitação em matar o herói.  
Nesse dia o garoto propôs uma trégua, um ficaria fora do caminho do outro e Leonard não machucaria mais ninguém. Claro que sendo o Capitão Frio, ele não podia simplesmente deixar um inimigo potencial de lado.  
Nos dias que se seguiram Snart se dedicou a coletar todos os dados possíveis a respeito de Barry Allen. Ele aprendeu a rotina do garoto, descobriu as pessoas que eram próximas a ele e todos os seus pontos fracos. Mas, também aprendeu quais eram suas músicas e comidas favoritas e que quando fica nervoso ele costuma passar a mão pelos lados da cabeça e que possuía um curioso site sobre fenômenos inexplicáveis.  
Sem perceber havia se afeiçoada a ele e havia virado habito checar o facebook do garoto todos os dias. Não que ele admitisse que isso ia além de sua rotina habitual de ficar sempre de olho nos movimento de seus inimigos.  
A situação mudou quando Barry veio lhe pedir ajuda para mover os meta humanos do laboratório para alguma prisão ilegal no meio do oceano. Leonard não gostou disso, em sua opinião uma bala na cabeça era muito mais humano do que uma vida preso em algum lugar remoto em sabe-se la em quais condições.  
Olhando pelo ponto de vista do herói porém, ele podia entender porque ele não pensava assim. Barry sempre evitava mortes quando podia. Foi outra coisa que o garoto disse que irritou o ladrão profundamente.  
“Eles vão destruir Central City.”  
Aquilo era brincadeira, o garoto realmente acreditava que a primeira coisa que um bando de presos que conseguiram se libertar era provocar o apocalipse na cidade? Tudo bem que ele estava tentando provar um ponto, convencê-lo a ajudar, talvez nem acreditasse mesmo nisso, era infantil demais. Por outro lado, Barry é um policial, para eles um criminoso era apenas isso, alguém que mente, machuca e destrói.  
Leonard era um criminoso também mas, Flash queria usá-lo e era por isso que ele recebia tratamento especial. O ladrão já devia estar acostumado com esse jogo mas, por alguma razão doía, doía porque não era qualquer um, era Barry que queria usá-lo como um pião.  
Leonard não ia deixar, esse era o seu jogo, o heroizinho aprenderia que quem mexe com gelo também se fere.  
O plano saiu quase como ele e Lisa haviam planejado, (ele não contava que um dos prisioneiros pudesse controlar a porra do clima) libertou os meta humanos e deixou claro para Barry quem ele era, aniquilando qualquer possibilidade do garoto pensar em usá-lo em um dos seus planos. Infelizmente, não conseguiu matá-lo.  
“Ele vai ficar me devendo.”  
Foi o que disse para se mesmo, mas já não acreditava nisso. O melhor a fazer era manter distância, precisava parar de pensar nele. Barry o via apenas como mais um criminoso, ele precisava voltar a vê-lo apenas como um empecilho.  
As coisas iam perfeitamente bem assim, ate seu pai ser posto nas ruas de novo pelo maravilhoso sistema judicial americano e por uma bomba na cabeça de Lisa para obrigá-lo a ajudar no roubo de alguns diamantes. Flash apareceu e mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, de ter rejeitado a sua ajuda e ate mesmo congelá-lo, la estava ele fazendo tudo para salvar a vida de sua irmã das garras de Lewis.  
Felizmente as coisa terminaram bem e Leonard finalmente teve sua vingança do homem que devia protegê-lo mas, ao invés disso, ferrou irreparavelmente com a sua vida e a de Lisa.  
Verdade que ele acabou sendo preso, o plano do seu pai era uma bosta mesmo e Barry, apesar de toda a ajuda, não estava disposto a usar sua velocidade para tirá-lo dali, não depois dele ter assassinado Lewis.  
Ele não se ressentia, mas era irônico, depois de todos os crimes que cometeu, ele foi preso pelo único que ninguém podia dizer que ele não tinha um bom motivo para cometer.  
Barry também sabia disso, podia não concorda, mas sabia foi por isso que veio visitá-lo.  
“Você não precisa deixar seu passado te definir”  
De novo as malditas palavras do garoto em sua cabeça, e de novo a cena daquela monstruosidade erguendo triunfante o herói derrotado.  
As lágrimas desceram silenciosamente, Leonard não sabia bem o porquê. Seria por que havia percebido que tinha se apaixonado pelo seu nêmesis 15 anos mais novo? Porque a probabilidade dele estar morto era bastante alta? Ou por saber que em ambos os casos não havia a mínima esperança...


End file.
